leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Stone
|} The Sun Stone (Japanese: たいようのいし Sun Stone) is a type of evolutionary stone introduced in Generation II. In the core series games Price |N/A| 1050}} | 10000| 1050}} |N/A| 1050}} |N/A| 1,500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Sun Stone can be sold to an item maniac inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 3000. Effect Manual activation Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. This consumes the Sun Stone. *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into Description |Evolves certain kinds of Pokémon.}} |Makes certain species of Pokémon evolve.}} |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It is as red as the sun.}} |Makes certain species of Pokémon evolve.}} |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It is as red as the sun.}} |A peculiar stone that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It burns as red as the evening sun.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Bug-Catching Contest first prize |- | | Mossdeep Space Center | Held by (5% chance) |- | | Ruin Valley | |- | | Valor Lakefront | The Underground, held by (5% chance) |- | | | (gift from Tanner), Bug-Catching Contest first prize, Pokéathlon Dome (post-National Pokédex) (3000 Pts.) , held by (5% chance) |- | | | , |- | | Nimbasa City, Relic Castle | s, , Black City /White Forest (Lena), held by (5% chance) |- | | Nimbasa City, Relic Castle, Giant Chasm, Pinwheel Forest | , Join Avenue ( ), held by (5% chance) s (Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave, Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Underground Ruins, , Wellspring Cave, Seaside Cave, Giant Chasm), Hidden Grottoes (Routes , ; Abundant Shrine), Pokémon Dream Radar (regular areas after catching ) |- | | | |- | | , Anistar City, Shalour City | , (Drag Down Hydreigon!), (from Psychic Inver), held by (5% chance) |- | | Mossdeep Space Center | , Mauville City ( ), (Drag Down Hydreigon!), (rematch with Timothy), Secret Base ("Pick up stones" with ), held by (5% chance) |- | | | (Lv. 2) |- | | Blush Mountain, Haina Desert | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |- | | Blush Mountain, Haina Desert | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Sun Stone in the Sinnoh Underground. In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Sun Stone appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, and Gates to Infinity. Price |3000 |1 }} |1000 |1 }} |?|100 }} |} |} Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon by offering it at the Luminous Cave or Luminous Spring or by using it in a dungeon . This consumes the Sun Stone. *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into If thrown, it will deal 1 /2 damage (2 if sticky). In Red Rescue Team, Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |It enables certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve. Give it to the Pokémon when it's ready to evolve.}} |An odd stone that glows with sunny warmth. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |An odd stone that glows with sunny warmth. It helps certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Solar Cave (1-20F) |- | | | Golden Chamber (Deluxe Box) Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Mystifying Forest (Kecleon Shop: 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F), Lake Afar (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F), Midnight Forest (Kecleon Shop: B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F) |- | | | Treasure boxes Pokémon Paradise (Sunken Treasure, Beartic Slide, Prize Palace) Skill Treasury, Treasure Trove |} |} Appearance Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, and evolve into and , respectively, if their link is improved while their Warrior is equipped with a Sun Stone. A Sun Stone can be purchased from the for 5000 gold, and sold for 2500-3250 gold. Description |Enables certain Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Pokémon GO The Sun Stone is required to evolve certain Pokémon in Pokémon GO: * requires 100 Candy and a Sun Stone to evolve into . * requires 50 Sunkern Candy and a Sun Stone to evolve into . The Sun Stone was added to Pokémon GO on February 16, 2017. Description |A peculiar stone that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It burns as red as the evening sun.}} |} |} Acquisition Starting at level 10, Sun Stones can be obtained by searching PokéStops or s. While normally rare, from March 21, 2017 onward, the player is guaranteed to find an Evolution item when obtaining the bonus for spinning a Photo Disc for the seventh day in a row. Additionally, the player receives a Sun Stone when completing part 2 of the Special Research "A Ripple in Time". In the anime won a Sun Stone in the Bug-Catching Contest during The Bug Stops Here, later using it to evolve a in Moving Pictures. A Sun Stone, along with a Leaf Stone, appeared in Whichever Way the Wind Blows during an explanation of the branch in 's evolutionary line. Mystery on a Deserted Island! featured the Sun Stone along with all of the other evolutionary stones available as of Generation V. A full set of evolutionary stones was seen on display in a stone shop in Geosenge Town in The Cave of Trials!. In addition, a Trainer used a Sun Stone purchased from the shop to evolve his into . then revealed that he had also used a Sun Stone to evolve his own Helioptile into . Pokédex entries and changing Sunkern into Sunflora.}} Gallery File:Sun Stone EP161.png|The Sun Stone that Ash won in The Bug Stops Here File:Sun Stone XY031.png|A Trainer with a Sun Stone in The Cave of Trials! In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Last Battle VI, 's , Sunbo, evolved into a because the sun's energy reflected off the rocks near Ilex Forest replicated the Sun Stone's effects. In Ring Ring Goes Beldum, found a Sun Stone while he and escaped from a group of in Granite Cave. Trivia * The shares its name with an actual . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=日之石 |zh_cmn=日之石 太陽之石 |da=Solsten |fi=Aurinkokivi |fr=Pierresoleil Pierre Soleil |de=Sonnenstein |it=Pietrasolare |ko=태양의돌 Taeyang-ui Dol |no=Solstein |pl=Kamień Słońca Słoneczny Kamień |pt_br=Pedra Solar Pedra do Sol Rocha Solar |pt_eu=Pedra Sol |es=Piedra Solar |sv=Solsten |tr=Güneş Taşı |vi=Đá mặt trời }} Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Pokémon Conquest items Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Sonnenstein es:Piedra solar fr:Pierre Soleil it:Pietrasolare ja:たいようのいし zh:日之石（道具）